Dory
Dory is the deuteragonist of the 2003 Oscar winning film Finding Nemo, and the titular protagonist of its 2016 sequel, Finding Dory. She is a Pacific Regal Tang who helps a widowed clownfish named Marlin on his journey to Sydney to rescue his lost son Nemo. She is frequently absent-minded (she calls it short-term memory-loss). The friendly female can read and is very happy to have a companion. Marlin takes advantage of her short attention-span, but he later regrets it when it physically hurts her. She is voiced by Ellen DeGeneres. ''Finding Nemo'' In Finding Nemo, Dory helps Marlin on his journey to rescue Nemo while heading to Sydney. She is first seen when Marlin who is trying to find his son Nemo, who was taken by divers. The two of them begin a great adventure across the ocean to save Nemo. First they are chased by three sharks named Bruce, Anchor, and Chum and collect the mask of tone of the divers who took Nemo. Then the two dive into a deep dark trench to get the mask, only to be chased by an angelfish. Dory's memory starts to improve, as indicated when she can repeat the address of where Nemo is "P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney". Afterwards they go through a jellyfish forest and get a ride from sea turtles. Dory can apparently speak as she uses the language to summon a whale who get her and Marlin to Sydney. There a pelican named Nigel takes them to where Nemo is, they see him belly up, thinking he has died, but he is actually playing possum so he can escape. After Nigel puts Marlin and Dory back in the ocean, a depressed Marlin barely kept his distance from Dory when she swam to him. After Dory tried so hard to comfort him, Marlin suggested that if Dory never helped him along the way, he never would have even made it to Sydney. Marlin sadly thinks that Nemo is dead, and starts to go home. Dory begs him not to leave, because she is afraid that if she can no longer see him, then she'll forget everything and with Marlin, she can remember things. She says "I don't want to forget." However Marlin replies "I'm sorry, Dory. But I do." and swims This fear is founded, as when the hopeless Marlin leaves her, not a few minutes afterwards her entire adventure has been temporarily wiped clean from her mind. After Marlin leaves, Dory meets Nemo who had escaped alive and at first she doesn't remember him but when she hears the word Sydney again all her memory comes back and she takes Nemo to his father. After finding help from some crabs although only by blackmail them of feeding them to seagulls, Dory and Nemo find Marlin, resulting in a happy reunion between Nemo and Marlin that is cut short when Dory gets trapped with a school of fish in a fisherman's net. Nemo rushes to help Dory, they tell the other fish to swim down together, and they all manage to escape the net. At the conclusion of the film, Dory is seen to have become a latest member of Bruce's Fish are Friends Club as Bruce, Anchor, and Chum come over to drop Dory off. ''Finding Dory'' Dory will return in Finding Dory where she will reunite with her parents. During her travel to Murro Bay, California, she accidentally finds herself in the Marine Life Institute. With the help of an octopus named Hank, a whale shark named Destiny, and a beluga whale named Bailey, she must find her way out of the Institute and find her family. Personality Dory is a friendly, sociable and charismatic blue tang who is eager to make friends with anyone who comes across her path. However Dory herself is companion-less and is described as one of those fishes who cause problems, also people don't tend to stick with her for very long which is brought on by her being absent-minded or as she puts it "short-term memory loss". Dory is a very forgetful fish, so much that she even forgot the location of her own family and even perhaps their names, she also frequently forgets her best friend's son's name, Nemo and mistakenly uses one such as "Bingo" for example. So far the only thing she remembered in the story was "P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney." All-in-all Dory is an extremely loyal and brave person who was willing to help complete strangers (or at least in her eyes they were) such as Marlin to rescue his son and later Nemo (who was actually the person she was looking for) help find his dad (Marlin). Dory also has something of a ruthless side, while trying to get answers from a crab, she takes him to the surface and threatens to feed him to nearby seagulls. Despite her mostly forgetful nature, Dory winds up being right most of the time which was evidenced when Marlin and herself were trapped in the stomach of a whale and her being able to understand whale was what led to the two getting out of his stomach despite Marlin believing she couldn't. Gallery Dory Finding Nemo 3D.png Marlin-and-Dory-finding-nemo-1003067 1152 864.jpg Marlin meets Dory.png|Marlin and Dory meet. Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-3699.jpg|"Hey, Mr. Grumpy-gills! When Life gets you down, you wanna know what you gotta do? (Marlin: No, I don't wanna know.) "Just keep swimming...just keep swimming..." Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-8319.jpg|Dory encouraging Marlin to not give up his search. 022_AahyoureNemo.JPG|"NEMO! IT'S YOU AAH! YOU'RE NEMO!!" Dory's death glare.jpg|Dory glares at the crab when he rudely refuses to tell her and Nemo where Marlin went. Findingnemo1098.jpg|"Bye Elmo!" 1725.jpg|Early concept art from Finding Dory. Similar Heroes *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) *Joy (Inside Out) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Jimmy Two Shoes Category:Heroines Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Sidekick Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Nurturer Category:Dimwits Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Honest Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Famous Heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Adventurers Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Classic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Bond Creator Category:From Zero to Hero